


Falling into your golden eyes

by MikaylaJae



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: I’m sorry, Jaskier dies in pain, M/M, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaylaJae/pseuds/MikaylaJae
Summary: Geralt held the broken body at the base of the cliff. He held the man as he died, bleeding out from the high fall, although not high enough to kill immediately. He wasn’t quick enough.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Falling into your golden eyes

Geralt held the broken body at the base of the cliff. He held the man as he died, bleeding out from the high fall, although not high enough to kill immediately. He wasn’t quick enough. He had rushed to catch the man as he fell, but the ground had come to meet the poor bard before he could get there in time. He had slowed far too much and it had ended the life of his sweet little bard.   
  
“Geralt!” Jaskier cried out, as a bandit held him over the edge by his underarms. “Please... I’m scared... Help me...”

Geralt raced to the cliff, leaving Roach. 

“Jaskier!” 

The bandit let go and Jaskier plummeted to the ground. The sickening crunch echoed through the clearing. He cried out in pain almost immediately.   
Geralt took Jaskier’s broken body into his arms and caressed his cheeks. 

“Geralt... it... hurts... so bad...” 

“I know my little bard... I’m so sorry... I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Scared... don’t... wanna die...” Geralt pushed some of Jaskier’s hair out of his face and wiped his tears. He was getting weaker as his blood escaped his broken and limp body. 

“I know, my sweet thing... I don’t want you to die either.” Jaskier’s attention began to drift. Geralt guided his attention back to him. “I love you... okay? We’ll see each other again soon.” 

“Roach... goodbye... Roach.”

“Okay. Let’s take you to Roach.” He gently picked him up and took him to Roach, sitting with him on the ground in front of her. 

She whinnied sadly. She nudged him lightly. “Easy, girl. Easy.” 

Jaskier smiled weakly. 

“Goodbye... Roach... sorry...” he looked to Geralt, bright blue eyes rapidly fading. 

“I love you Jas...” his gaze went completely blank. “Rest easy, my precious bard.”

Roach nudged him again, as if telling him to wake up.

“He’s gone, Roach. He isn’t hurting anymore.” He sighed. “He need to go to the coast. He always wanted to be laid there.” 

Geralt found a sheet and wrapped Jaskier’s shattered body in it, laying him on it and setting off.


End file.
